Little Rain Drop
by Mizukage909
Summary: Juvia turned randomly into a child with no explanation of why it happened. The Ice Mage was commissioned to take care of her while the rest of the guild are figuring out how to turn her back to her normal self again. (Gray x Juvia)


_There are always a lot of stories where either Natsu turns into a child, Lucy or Gray...and I thought why not Juvia for a change...anyway, enjoy I guess._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

It should supposedly be an hot summer week in Fiore. There was no sign of that turning otherwise any moment, so how come it started to suddenly rain out of no where? As far as everyone knew there was no sight of a cloud covering the sky before.

The atmosphere inside the guild Fairy Tail turned rapidly oppressive and depressing. It was rather odd for the usually noise makers to be awkwardly quiet. Some mages let out a sigh here and now and then, just to return on continuing drinking there sake again.

The only sound that was being heard was the heavy splashing of the rain drops falling down outside. Needless to say, it wasn't as relaxing as it should supposedly, but rather annoying and unnecessary.

The white haired bartender, who was cleaning some jars with a white cloth, yawned tiredly. Yes, this kind of day made her weary indeed. Her gaze from looking to no one in particular changed to an certain celestial mage. Lucy seemed worn out as well, since it seems like she was sleeping with her head resting on her folded arms on the bar table. Mirajane smiled softly and laid the cloth and the jars aside as she leaned slightly forward.

"Lucy, how about going on a mission with Natsu and Happy?" The retired mage asked her while pointing at the dragon slayer and the his blue friend sitting on the other side of the guild, seeming slightly off character today.

Lucy jerked up from the bar table as Mirajane suddenly started to talk. She calmed herself down quickly and looked at Mira slightly iterated of why in hell she should go on a mission on this kind of rainy day, only seeing her still smiling fondly back at her.

"Don't wanna..." Was her only reply, as she slumped her head back on her folded arms, slightly groaning since her headache from before started to make its return again. She was unmotivated to do anything today.

Mira chuckled slightly and started to put away the clean dishes in the cupboards. "If you say so."

Lucy moaned quietly as she tried to fall asleep again. She knew she could easily just walk home and sleep in her comfortable cozy bed. But she didn't dared to run through that unbearable rain just to reach her home and bed soaking wet. And she wasn't ready to catch another cold like last time, so no, she'll wait until the rain has settled.

But what Lucy didn't know was that this pacific rain won't stop so soon. No one knew until they would confront a certain water mage.

Speaking of which, where exactly was the the water mage?

Lucy opened her eyelids again, revealing her chocolate brown eyes as she sat up again. She took a quick glance around the guild, only to notice that Juvia was missing. She felt at unease. Juvia was always here on time to admire her ice mage all day long and it was odd not seeing her somewhere in the shadows quietly stalking Gray.

It seems like that Gray or the others haven't noticed the sudden disappearance of the water mage.

The blonde sighed as she turned her head to Mira. "Mira, have you seen Juvia by any chance?" She asked, slightly worried. Even she shouldn't be worried too much about the fact that Juvia didn't attend to the guild today, she couldn't stop herself from asking anyway.

Mira lowered her hands which held a mug filled with beer, turning her attention to Lucy with an questionable face expression. "Juvia? Now that you mentioned it...no...I didn't..."

As Lucy was about to say something, the guild doors flung open, revealing a small sleeping body, which is being held by a large, well build men, whose clothes were soaking wet thanks to the rain.

The whole guild turned their attention towards the door, seeming curious and kind of happy at the same time, because they had a feeling something exciting was about to happen.

Lucy also turned her head to the guild entrance with curiosity, only to be slightly bewildered.

"Gildarts? ...When did you return?" Natsu was the first one to brake the awkward silence that filled the guild.

"A few days ago...but it rained so I decided to come later..." He replied, still carrying the sleeping child with one arm. He entered the guild and greeted everyone not noticing the confused stares he was receiving.

Natsu jumped up from his seat, pointing at Guildarts, irritated by the fact that he didn't even tell the rest that he already returned from his mission. "But what made you decided to come now?"

Gildarts shrugged, taking the seat beside Lucy. "Found this on the way here." He suddenly said as he slumped the sleeping bundle on the bar counter, changing the subject.

The salmon haired mage walked towards Gildarts, looking over his shoulder to take a better look. "A child? "

The white haired bartender as well as Lucy leaned forward to the sleeping child, only to notice a strong resemblance of Juvia. Lucy raised an eye brow, 'is that even possible?' She asked herself.

"Yeah..she was sleeping on a bench, thought I bring her here before she catches a cold." was Gildarts bored reply, seeming like he hasn't noticed that the child seemed familiar to the rest of the guild.

Even Gray made his way to the bar counter to take a look at the child who was sleeping soundlessly on the bar counter. He scanned the small body and felt slightly uncomfortable for some odd reason. 'That face...' he thought, but quickly erased and shook his head a little, removing his pants unconsciously while doing so.

"Gray, your pants..." Lucy remarked, unbothered by Grays stripping habits.

Gray looked down to himself, noticing that his pants were missing. "Gragh...when did that happen?!" He asked himself surprised.

Lucy sighed, turning her gaze back to the blue haired girl. It seemed like she wasn't bothered at all about the fact that she was soaking wet as well. The blonde took off her coat and covered the small body with it to keep her at least warm. "That should do it.." She murmured to her self.

To Natsu's curiosity, he poked the child roughly, only to observe what might happen in result.

Lucy was about to snap at him angrily for poking that child, but noticed soon that the said child slowly squirmed awake. "Now look at what you have done by poking her!" she starred angrily at Natsu. "You made her wake up you idiot."

"Geez...calm down Luce...everyone has to wake up once in a while.." He said lazily. She had no reason to get startled up so much, just because he poked her.

Lucy took a deep breath. "But-...you know what..what ever.." The blonde sighed annoyed, having no energy to be angry at him for now, instead she devoted her herself to now awake child in front of her. Smiling fondly at her.

The blue haired girl sat herself up, the coat sliding of her back while doing so, rubbing her eyes with both of her hands. She starred expressionless at the unfamiliar faces in front of her, having no clue how she ended up to be.

"Mind telling us what your name might be?" Mira asked sweetly, supporting her upper body with one of her arms on the bar counter.

The ice mage, who by now found his pants, patiently waiting for the girl to answer. He was prepared for any kind of name, even if it was the most shittiest name on earth, or the most miserable name.

"Juvia Lockser." was her simple reply.

But he was certainly not prepared for her to say this one certain name that dumbfounded everyone in the guild.

* * *

_Yeah...I dunno, was a sudden idea of mine, probably messed it up quiet good at the end. but I tried, and I hope this fic turned out to be readable amyways. _

_If you want leave a review. c: _


End file.
